RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3
The RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 is a variant of the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type. It first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story and was primary piloted by Yuu Kajima. Technology & Combat Characteristics Originally a spare mobile suit to supply parts for Blue Destiny Unit 1 and Unit 2, Blue Destiny Unit 3 was put into action following the loss of Unit 1 during the fight with MS-08TX［EXAM］Efreet Custom. Unit 3 is almost identical to Unit 2 except for the color scheme, and a limit is once again set into the EXAM System. There was a plan to paint Unit 3 in a blue color scheme like Unit 1 and 2, but this was not carried out. Like Unit 2, Unit 3 can operate on earth or in space by changing backpack. It is armed with chest missiles, vulcan guns, beam sabers, a beam rifle primarily used by the RX-79［G］ Gundam Ground Type, and a new shield. Armaments ;*Head Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of Vulcan Guns are used to intercept incoming missiles, enemy units, etc. ;*Chest Wired-Control Missile :Two such missiles are mounted on the sides of the abdomen and can function under Minovsky particle interference. ;*60mm Chest Vulcan Gun :One mounted on each side of the suit's cockpit. These shell firing weapons have high-rate of fire, but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, small vehicles, etc. ;*X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not been treated with anti-beam coating. Blue Destiny Unit 3 carries two beam sabers stored in the sides of the lower legs(backpack in the 2015 manga). ;*YHI YF-MG100 100mm Machine Gun :The standard armament for Federation's mobile suit ground forces during the One Year War that was developed by Yashima Heavy Industries. It has an alternate model number: "NF·GMG-Type.37/100mm". Equipped with a box magazine and folding stock, it has excellent rate of fire and is easy to wield. It utilized a smoothbore type barrel that lacked rifling and has to be replaced after firing 3000 rounds. The weapon could utilize three different types of ammunitions: HEAT (High Explosive Anti Tank), APFSDS (Armor-Piercing Fin-Stabilized Discarding-Sabot), and HESH (High Explosive Squash Head), allowing combat units to select the appropriate type to meet operational needs. ;*BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the Gundam Ground Type, it is a redesign of the RX-78-2 Gundam's XBR-M-79-07G beam rifle. Instead of the 79-07G’s large movable sensor, this rifle is fitted with the BP-SS-001 composite box-type sensor system utilized on the BR-M-79C-3 Beam Spray Gun and licensed from BOWA Corporation, granting the weapon improved targeting precision. ;*Shield :The shield is a simple defense used to block various attacks from enemies. It is also treated with an anti-beam coating to defend against beam weapons, however the coating gets gradually burned away each time a beam strikes it until it is rendered useless. The shield used by Blue Destiny Unit 3 is a modified version of the shield used by the prototype RX-78 series, and has upgraded edges. ;*NFHI RGM-M-Sh-AGD Shield :An alternate shield used by the Blue Destiny Unit 3, it is the same shield as used by the RGM-79G GM Command and RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type. ;*RGM*S-Sh-WF/S-00109 Shield :The Blue Destiny Unit 3 can also be equipped with the same shield as used by the Gundam Ground Type. Special Equipment & Features ;*EXAM System :A system that gave normal pilots the ability to mimic the power of Newtypes. While little is known about the mechanics of the system, the primary component is known to have been the captive soul of Newtype Marion Welch. The conflict of her soul with the bonds of the system made it extremely unstable and hard to control, to the point that the system - and the mobile suit - would sometimes go berserk. While under the influence of the EXAM System, the mobile suit's optical sensors would glow red. Like Unit 1's EXAM System, Unit 3's has a limiter, restricting it to roughly half its capabilities. History When the RX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny Unit 2 and RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 were completed, Zeon special forces attack, allowing Nimbus Schterzen to hijack Unit 2 and kill Moses, ensuring that he won't be able to make EXAM anymore. Nimbus escapes to space, with Yuu and his friends in hot pursuit using Blue Destiny 3. The group chases Nimbus to Side 5, where EXAM was first made, and a final showdown begins. Nimbus declares that he's the only one worthy of using EXAM and attempts to kill Yuu. Once more, the two strike each other down in unison, but this time Nimbus is killed, while Yuu drifts in space, where he is later picked up by his team. Variants ;*RX-79BD-3Re Blue Destiny Unit 3 Custom (GM Head) Gallery Rx-79g-beamrifle.jpg|BLASH XBR-M-79E Beam Rifle Rx-79g-beamsaber.jpg|X.B.Sa-G-03 Beam Saber bluedestiny.jpg|Vs. Blue Destiny Unit 2 (artwork for Sega Saturn's Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: The Blue Destiny video game) Blue Destiny Unit 3.png|Side view (Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space BD Unit 2 vs BD Unit 3.png|Vs. Blue Destiny Unit 2 Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space Blue Destiny Unit 3 Close Up.png|As seen on Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space GBF-EP3-Blue-Destiny-Unit-3.jpg|A Gunpla iteration of the Blue Destiny Unit 3 with 1/100 scaled arm parts, as seen in Gundam Build Fighters Episode 3. gw_bb1_bd3.jpg|As featured in Gundam War card game Blue Destiny Unit 3 Custom.JPG|"Blue Destiny Unit 3 Custom" as featured in SD Gundam G Generation Gather Beat EXAM System Gundams .jpg|"Blue Destiny Unit 2 vs. Blue Destiny Unit 3" promotion campeign for Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation RX-79BD-3_Blue_Destiny_Unit_3.jpg|As featured in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link BD-3.png|Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story Missing Link RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Manga Unit 3 Custom EXA.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 3 Custom "GM Head" as featured in Gundam EXA Burning's Report 03.jpg|As featured in Gihren's Greed Comic Anthology -''Burning's Report - Ao no Zan Shiyou'' by Mizuho Takayama (Studio DNA) Gunpla Hguc-rx79bd-3.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 (2007): box art HGUC Blue Destiny Unit 3 EXAM.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 "EXAM" (2018): box art HGUC Blue Destiny Unit 3 EXAM -Metallic Gloss Injection-.jpg|1/144 HGUC RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 "EXAM" Gloss Injection (The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2019): box art SDGG-52-BlueDestiny-Unit3.jpg|SDGG RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 (2000): box art Notes and Trivia References XGnLwIaiG9GWdjA04eSVKA.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 and Unit 3: information from Gundam Perfect File 080418 01.jpg|Blue Destiny Unit 2 and Unit 3: information from Gundam Game's MSV RX-80EXAM.jpg External Links *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 on MAHQ.net ja:RX-79BD-3 ブルーディスティニー3号機